Miroku's Dreams
by Tims Babe
Summary: I dont really have a summary.this story is way to complicated to explain...but if you are curious about what it is about...READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

Miroku's dreams

Chapter one...(Where it all starts)

One night...while the others were asleep, Miroku looked up at the nights sky.

He was thinking about his father...and about how time was running out. He

hated Naraku more than anyone right now. He was determined to find him.He

started to leave from where they were staying when Inuyasha said," Where

are you going so fast?" Miroku looked back. He had a surprised look on his

face because he thought Inuyasha was seriously asleep. " No where..." he

said with a serious look on his face. Inuyasha just went back to sleep.

Miroku wanted to go search for Naraku on his own but he knew if he tried to

sneak past Inuyasha..he would wake up.Miroku checked up on Sango. She was

sound asleep."Atleast she is getting some sleep tonight," he said.He snook in her

room and laid right next to her. Sango talked in her sleep. She cryed out," Miroku!"

Miroku grinned and kissed her on the cheek. Sango started to wake up and saw him.

She blushed and then slapped him hard enough to leave a red mark on his left cheek.

He laughed," I was expecting that." Sango hugged him.

Miroku was in shock. He never thought that Sango would have hugged him.He said,"Um...Sango..

are you ok?" She didn't answer...she just fell asleep while hugging him. Miroku fell asleep

soon after he realized she was asleep. They slept in that day. Inuyasha was wondering why

they hadn't gotten up. He went to check up on them. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He always thought that Sango hated it when Miroku tried to pull something. The red mark on

his face was still there. Inuyasha left them alone. It's a change that they are actually

getting along. "Maybe..." Inuyasha thought to himself,"..I should ask Miroku for advice."

"Oh my god...did I just say that?" Inuyasha was scaring himself. He just shook his head and

forgot about it. Kagome had gone back to her world to study for a huge test that will take

up half of her grade. Inuyasha thought he would make a surprise for her. He went off to

get some food so he could make a big dinner.She was supposed to be coming home tonight. Of

course Inuyasha had to do something to welcome her back.

Meanwhile...back in Omaha, Nebraska 2005(where I live)

Ring,ring,ring...I woke up to the telephone ringing. I looked at the caller ID to make sure

it was someone worth my time talking to. It was Kat. Of course I was going to answer it.

"Hey kat!" I said as awake as I could sound. "Hey Katie." Kat is my best friend in the whole

world. We are like sisters. "How's it going?" she asked. "Good I guess...just woke up."

"Haha...sucks for you." I knew she was kidding so I lauged along. "Guess what Kat?" I said.

"What...did aliens take over the earth..oh dear." she is always kidding around like that. In

6th grade we said that the aliens where going to come to earth every Thursday. "Are you

gonna try to call Timothy-boy?" she asked. "I don't think I should...he might not even be

up by now Kat." Kat sighed..."Well then call Alex...I'm in the mood for some Alex." I was thinkin

she would say that sometime soon."Kat...when are you not in the mood for some Alex?" I asked

her. "Good question.."she said " but there are times I don't think he is hot stuff."

"Kat..I'm just gonna get off the subject..ok?" I said. She just said "Fine..be that way."

"So are you coming over today?" I asked her. She said " Um..hold on. I'll go ask poppy."

About two minutes later she was back..sounding really excited. "Guess what Katie-Kun?"

"Let's see...you get to come over?" I took a "wild" guess. "How did you know?" she said.

"Lucky guess." I knew she wasn't that dense. I'm normally the dense one anyway. "I'll be

over in a second..k?" "Okay...see you then" I hung up on her. She see's me a lot.

In less than five minutes she was in my drive way running up to me. We walked to the park

and decided that we should call Tim (my boyfriend). I felt like I shouldn't but I just

missed him so much that I couldn't resist. Lucky for us he was awake. "Hello," he said. I

knew it was his voice so I said,"Hey." "Sorry we called you without asking you first," I

said. "It's OK." he replyed. "Here Kat, you talk to him.I'm going to go jump off the swing

again." I said to Kat. She took the phone and said,"Hey Timothy-boy." While they were

talking I started to swing. I just love swinging and then jumping off of the swing onto

the sand. It sometimes hurts though. Well this time I jumped a little too high. I saw a

light and all of the sudden landed on some grass. I looked around and nothing looked the

same.


	2. Chapter 2

I thought maybe I had landed on the ground too hard and been knocked out. In the distance I could see a village.I got up and walked there, hoping someone could tell me where I was. I saw Miroku walking around doing the usual. Hitting on girls. I went over to talk to him. "Hey..you're Miroku right?" I asked. "Why yes I am...what can I do for you?" he replied. " I am a little lost..I'll explain later. But can you help me out?" I asked him. "Sure." he said. "Can you take me to Inuyasha?" I asked him. "Depends on what you want with him." he said. " I need his help too." I said."I suppose I can take you to him." Miroku said. I followed him to the hut Inuyasha and the others were staying in.

Sango looked at me and said,"Who are you?" I said," My name is Katie...I know your Sango...long story." Miroku looked at me and said,"Inuyasha must be out right now. But if you want you can wait here until he gets back." I thought to myself," Of course I want to stay here." But then I thought that I could be trying to figuire out how to get out of here. " No thank you. Thanks for helping me.Can I come by later to check and see if he is here?" I asked. " Sure. He should be here soon," he answered."Thanks, I'll check in soon." I said as I was walking out of the hut. It was starting to get dark outside so I started to search of a way to get out. I wonder what Kat is doing back in Omaha.

Meanwhile..back in Omaha

"Holy shit man! She just disappeared into a bright light!" Kat was running around the playground screaming trying to figuire out what the hell just happened.Tim was still on the phone with her. " Where the hell did she go? I know I'm going to get blamed for this." she was histerical. "Maybe I should try to call her cell phone. I'll try to use 3 way on my cell. If it hangs up on you Timothy I'll try to call you back." she said. " Ok." Tim said. Ring, ring, ring.."Yay! It worked." Kat said. "Hello," I answered. "Katie...where the hell are you?" she asked. "Umm...if I told you that you wouldn't believe me. Do exactly what I did though. Swing on the same swing and go so high..and then jump off. I'll wait for you here." I tried to sound as serious as I could. She said," Whatever Katie...I'll play along." So she started to swing and when she got high enough she jumped off. She also saw a bright light. Soon enough I saw here appear right next to me.

" Follow me, we have to go check and see if Inuyasha is there." I said.Kat looked at me like I was supposed to be kidding or something.I think she thought I wasn't serious. So I grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up off the ground. " Katie, I think you hit your head too hard on the ground...maybe I did too." she said."Just come with me Kat." I said. We started walking back to the hut. Inuyasha was there...when he was gone he was going to Kagome's house. There was a huge dinner set up. We went in the hut and then quickly ran out." Hey...they had food.Let's go back." Kat said." No, we will wait until they're done. All we are doing is talking to Inuyasha." I said."What about?" she asked. "Um...I...I don't know..I guess I was just excited to see Miroku." I said. "I'm going in there...there a lot of cute anime guys...this is my dream come true." she said. I just laughed. She walked into the hut and no one knew who she was. She sat down next to Miroku. Miroku had a puzzled look on his face." Um..who are you?" he asked her. "I'm a friend of Katie. I know this is just a dream so I'm gonna have fun ok?" she said.

I knew what she was going to do. This should be funny. I know this is going to have something to do with Miroku and Sango is going to be so jealous Kat should be thrown out in 3,2,1. Then Kat flew out of the hut. I knew it. Atleast she was smiling. Miroku ran out of the hut."Don't go!" he yelled at us. But we were already running. It took Kat a while and she yelled at me,"Oh my god...there was a guy telling us to stay...a hot guy...I'm going back!" I kind of expected that. She ran back to Miroku and grabbed him. She said," Come with me. We will have you back to Inuyasha and the others by morning." He was enjoying this. Miroku lead the way since we didn't know where the hell we were going.I whispered to Kat,"Pss...Kat. Do you have any clue where he is taking us?" She shook her head. "But where ever it is...as long as its with him I'm OK." she said. This is one of the many moments that I wish Tim was here...oh my god...Tim. Kat must have hung up on him when we did that." Kat did you hang up on Tim when you were jumping off the swing?" I asked her. " Um...oops...hehe.." she said.

I called him back from my cell phone...still surprised that it works right now. "Hello," he said. I could tell it was him. "Hi..I'm sorry about that whole thing. I don't think Kat meant to hang up on you," I said. She looked at me with a cold look. I just smiled and hugged her..she yelled out,"Rape!" a little too loud. Miroku looked back at us. I don't know if he knows what rape means. But either way...he had a weird look on his face. "What was that?" Tim said. "Um...nothing.." I said. Kat just burst out laughing. She grabbed the phone from me and said,"Your girlfriends a rapist Tim!" I kicked her..like always. But this time she deserved it. Miroku said," Here we are." " Oh my god..it's beautiful." Kat said. It was the hot springs..surrounded by flowers. I knew what Kat was thinking. She still had the phone and was telling Tim how beautiful it was and how she knows I wished he could be there. Of course I wished he could be there. Because since he is not there...I'm not going anywhere near the hot springs."I'm just gonna wait for you guys over here," I told them.

Kat was happy. " More for me!" she said.Miroku gave a perverted smile. Then ,doing what he does best, he touched her butt. She just smiled. He said," I want you to bear my children." He was expecting to be slapped...as always. She said,"Maybe when I'm older..I'm only 14 right now." He never thought she would actually say yes. Then it hit him."You're 14?" he said. "No...I'm like 22...of course I'm 14. Do I look like an adult to you?" He looked down at her chest."Not in that area!" she yelled out. I could tell I should just walk away. But it was too funny to just walk away and wonder what would happen. So I stayed.


	3. Chapter 3

What Kat said next surprised me." Don't you care about Sango more than that though?" she asked. He was quiet. He knew he liked her. But he thought she hated him. He was speachless." I'll let you think about that. We will come see you tomorrow." Kat said. I was kind of proud of her. She gave him a hug..then left with me. Miroku just sat there. We figuired we needed a place to stay. So all night,being the idiots me and Kat are, we walked around trying to find Koga. We had no clue where he was and we didn't find him until morning. When we got there...we asked to speak to Koga and said we were friends of Kagome's. When we mentioned Kagome they all backed off.

Plus, I'm sure if they didn't we could have taken them. Just kidding.But seriously..me and Kat are beefy...you don't believe me do you? Good. Anyway...Koga came out of his den and gave us a strange look." We just wanted to come by and say hi." said Kat. " Who are you?'' he asked."I'm Kat..and this is Katie." Kat said to him."We can take you to Kagome." she added. That got his attention. "Why is she in danger...if she is I'm going to kill that mutt." he said with anger. You could tell he was thinking of many things he would do to Inuyasha if he hurt her. "No...she isn't hurt." Kat said. "We just thought you might miss her a little bit." I said."Well I do miss her..." he said. "OK..lead the way." We all walked there. With Koga's legs we could have ran but Kat and I wanted to get to know Koga and become his friends."So...how have you been lately?" Kat said..trying to start a conversation. I have to give her credit..she was doing better than me. I was just being quiet.But I guess that's how I am.

I looked at the time because I wanted to see if it was too early to call Tim...even though I knew it was. " Oh well...I'll wait until he calls me." I said. I know that sounds kind of mean but I don't want to make his family mad if I call too early. Plus..this could give me some time to get to know Koga and the others."Hey dude...why do you wear a skirt?" Kat asked Koga. Koga gave Kat a weird look."It's not a skirt," he yelled at her while blushing. " It's manly pants." he said with some pride. I couldn't help but giggle. Koga gave me a cold look."What the hell are you laughing at. I told you it's not a skirt." he said. I decided to stop...just to make it easier to be friends. He said with a chuckle,"That's better." Then he looked away. Kat whispered,"It's still a skirt." I smiled. I think Koga heard her because right then he said," Fine. If it's such a big deal to you we will switch. I'll take your pants and you can wear my "skirt"." he said. Kat was wearing jeans and i knew they would be too small for him...I was wearing those stretchy baggy shorts. So Kat looked at me.

"What do you want me to do Kat?" I said...even though I know. I was praying she wasn't saying that I should give him my shorts and wear his skirt."You heard the man, give him your shorts." Kat said. " Right now? Can't I go behind a bush or something like that?" I asked. Not like I really needed to ask."Whatever." Koga said. He took his skirt off right there. Kat started smiling..but I turned and ran behind a bush."Katie-Kun...you better be taking your shorts off...or else we will go back there and do it for you." she said. I couldn't believe this...all just because we were making fun of his "manly pants". I took of my shorts and they threw his skirt over the bush. I threw my shorts over to them. " Does he have clothes on now?" I asked. " Yes, unfortunatly." Kat said. I came out from behind the bush. I hated skirts.We started walking back. Kat knew I didn't wear skirts so she laughed. I was expecting her too. I would have done the same if she would have worn this skirt.

Koga was smiling...I think he liked my shorts. When we got there...Inuyasha came out of the hut and said," I thought I smelt wolf." Koga didn't even try to make a insult.

"Where is Kagome?" he asked. "Did someone say my name?" Kagome said coming out of the hut.Koga ran to her and hugged her. " I missed you so much Kagome!" he said. Kagome just stood there in shock. Inuyasha turned red and I swear I saw steam coming out of his ears.He said," Get off her..she probably doesn't want you to squeeze her to death!" Koga said," Well she isn't telling me to stop. She wants a man who cares for her and doesn't mind showing it." Right then Inuyasha tore Koga away from Kagome and hugged her tightly.Inuyasha said," Now am I the man you want?" Koga ran off. Kat and I tried to find him. We couldn't. So we tried to go back to the hut. We were walking and it was dark out. I said," Maybe we should try to make our own home here..instead of staying with people. We haven't gotten any sleep." Now that I thought about it...I haven't slept since I was at my own house.

"Your right. We shouldn't trouble Inuyasha and the others." I said. All of the sudden a voice behind us said," You aren't troubleing us." We turned around fast and Miroku was sitting on Kirara. "How long were you following us?" I asked."Long enough to notice your skirt." he said with a perverted smile. I started to blush." That reminds me...

...Koga still has your shorts doesn't he?" Kat said."It's a little late Kat." I said."So what is the plan? Where are we staying tonight?" Kat asked. Miroku said," If you want you two ladies can stay with me." I said," Is it ok if I bring a friend?" He looked at me and said,"The more the marrier." I tried calling Tim. I didn't really pay attention to what time it was. He answered with his cute voice saying," Hello," I guess he didn't recognize my cell phone number."Hey, it's me Katie. Listen...this is going to sound crazy but I need you to go to the nearest swing..get really high...then jump off." He said," Um...why?" I said," Just trust me. Kat did it and it worked. We will wait for you." He replied,"Ok...if you say so. I love you baby." I said," I love you too. Bye baby." He said," Bye." Miroku looked at me like I was crazy."Who was that?" he asked.

I didn't want to ruin the surprise because if I was thinking correctly Miroku was thinking I was inviting a girl."You'll see." I said. He looked at me like he was trying to say..what the hell? We waited for Tim where Kat and I appeared when we jumped off the swing. Soon enough we saw him.


	4. Chapter 4

He stood up and looked at Kat and me. He gave us a look like...am I dreaming? He hid behind a tree. I went to go give him a hug. I knew he was just being shy. I went behind the tree, grabbed his hand, and pulled him behind the bushes. I hugged him so tight that I think he couldn't breathe. I couldn't breathe either. I was so happy to see him I wasn't breathing. I suddenly thought that might be a good plan. I breathed in and out fast. Tim was kind of confused. I kissed him on the cheek. He hadn't said a word to me. I said," Are you ok, Tim?" I had tears of joy streaming down my face. He looked at me and smiled. He wiped my tears away and said," Why wouldn't I be?" I smiled back and hugged him again. He hugged me back...but he hugged me gently.

"I love you baby boy." I whispered in his ear. He whispered in mine," I love you too baby girl." I have been waiting for this moment for a long time. A very long time. I was just hoping that the alarm clock wouldn't go off just yet...if this was a dream. I mean...come on...it's very unlikely that this is all true. If it is true...I'm hugging the swing when I get home. That may sound weird..but guess what..I am weird. Anyway...Tim kissed me on the cheek and said,"Please say I'm not dreaming." I said," Well I hope we are not. I am thinking the same thing. But if we are...lets hope it lasts a long time. He started to hug me tighter. I just smiled. This is the best thing that I could ever want to happen. I wanted to kiss him on the lips so bad but I didn't know if he felt the same way.

I thought it might be time to go back to Kat and Miroku. Knowing Kat she might think Tim and I were doing something else behind those bushes. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and started to blush. Right after I kissed him I tried to get up but he pulled my arm so I would stay down. He kissed me on the lips while holding me in his arms. It was a pretty long kiss. I was turning bright red. He smiled and said,"I have been waiting to do that so long." I smiled and hugged him. We stood up and went to go see the others. Kat could tell we didn't do anything that she would have been thinking of. I was still bright red. But it was too dark to notice. But Tim noticed. He put his arm around my shoulder as we walked to the hut that Inuyasha was staying in. Miroku said,"You remember these two right?" Sango gave Kat a dirty look. Kat just started to smile. She really thought she was just dreaming...but now she knew it was real.

It was getting late and Tim and I decided to sleep outside the hut...beneath the stars. I layed my head on his chest and started to dose off when he said,"Do you think that this is true love?" I was surprised...of course that is what I thought. "Well...do you?" I said. If he didn't think it was true love then I didn't want to say it. If he wanted to get out of our relationship I didn't want him to stay just because I think it's true love."Of course I do." he said. I was relieved."I think it is too...but I didn't say it right away because if you wanted out of our relationship...I didn't want you to stay if you didn't want to." I said. He looked at me funny. Then said,"Why the hell would I want to do that?" I replied," I don't know." I kind of felt stupid for saying that. He layed back down and I didn't put my head on his chest again. I thought he might be a little mad at me so I just layed beside him.

He wrapped his arms around me." I love you Tim," I said. He looked at me and smiled and said,"I love you too." We fell asleep after a little bit. Kat was staying in the hut with Miroku. Not in the same bed though. Even though Kat wanted to, Sango wouldn't have liked it and I guess Kat wants to get trust from everyone there. Miroku thought about what Kat had said. He should tell Sango how he feels but Sango should tell him too. If he knew she felt the same then it would be easier. Kat was starting to feel bad. She could see that Miroku was thinking about something. She went over to his bed and hugged him. Sango was in the other room. So she didn't know. Kat apalogized and Miroku was quiet. He was surprised he got a hug.He hugged her back. He whispered in her ear,"Does this mean you are rethinking my offer?" Kat couldn't believe what she was hearing."Didn't we just have this talk, Miroku?" Miroku said,"Well...I thought about it and if Sango cares that much for me she should tell me." Kat stopped hugging him and fell asleep in the same bed. Of course nothing happened. If he tried anything Kat would kick his ass.

Inuyasha and Kagome were in the same room.That means that Shippo was there too. Inuyasha was thinking about Kagome. He grabbed Shippo and threw him in Sango's room. Inuyasha went over to Kagome and layed right next to her. With his arms wrapped around her. She woke up and said," Inuyasha..." He put his index finger up to her lips and said,"Shh...don't say a word. Let me talk. I love you. I have for a long time." He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her sweetly.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome looked at him with a confused look."Inuyasha...I love you too." She fell back asleep. Inuyasha fell asleep with her. I guess there was just love in the air that night. Except for Sango. The only one she had was Shippo. That is just a joke by the way. Sango slept in her room feeling lonely. She got up saying,"Come Kirara. We are going out for a walk." She stopped by Miroku's room to see if he was ok. Normally he would have tried to sneak in her room like he did that one night. She was heart broken when she saw Kat. She really had no reason to be. They weren't doing anything. They were just sharing a bed.They weren't even near eachother.

Sango just walked it off. She rode on Kirara's back.They rode around in the sky...no where specific. Just around. Miroku wanted to check on her."What the..." he said. She was gone. He went outside and ran around in circles (panicing). He stopped. He saw Kirara in the sky and ran back inside. He went back to bed, still in the same bed as Kat. He did like Kat...but he liked Sango more. Plus...he had heard Kat talking about some guy named Hiei. Who ever that was. He loved Sango. He thinks about that one night he snook in her room and how lovingly she hugged him. He fell asleep before Sango came in. She went back to her room not even caring to check on Miroku. She knew he was still in the same bed as Kat.

Tim and I were the first ones to wake up. Tim woke up and noticed I was still asleep. He tried to pull his arms away from me without waking me up.But I did anyway because I was afraid that my mom was waking me up and it all was a dream. When I woke up to his sweet smile I was relieved. He said,"Morning baby." and kissed my forehead. I said,"Morning." I got up and walked around for a little bit so I could be more awake. I went to go see if Kat had woken up yet but of course she hadn't. I saw her and Miroku in the same bed and thought to myself,"Awww...how cute...but what about Sango?" I thought about it and decided it wasn't any of my business.

I walked outside and Tim wasn't there. I looked around the hut. I looked behind trees. I stood by a tree to think about where he would have gone and if he would have left when he popped out from behind the tree and grabbed me from behind. I was scared at first but the he put his head on my shoulder and kissed my cheek. He was still standing behind me so thats the only way I would know. I reached up and put my hand on his cheek. He whispered in my ear,"Did I scare you, baby?" I smiled and said,"Me? Scared? No way!" I turned around and kissed him on the cheek. I hugged him tightly not letting go. " I love you baby boy." I said. He looked at me and said," I love you too baby girl." I smiled. I waited until someone woke up and told them Tim and I were going on a walk.

We held hands and walked around in the forest. We talked about how we wanted to be when we woke up. Like what kind of house we wanted to live in and stuff like that. We started to get hungry so we went back. Kat came with us and we said we would be back later to the others. We went fishing...except we didn't have fishing rods so we used our hands. Well that didn't work so we tried to make a spear. It was kind of funny because when I was trying to get a fish with the spear...the fish swam by my foot and I freaked out. I slipped and fell in the water and Tim jumped where I was and he landed on me.So we were just laying down in the water. He was on top of me..I was all wet and so was he. I think we both had ideas of what we should do but Kat was still there.

She was laughing at us because I guess it looked kind of funny.We both got up. We tried to make a net next and we caught a lot of fish. We made a fire and Kat and I cooked while Tim went to get more fire wood.Kat and I were talking and Miroku came out of the woods.Kat had a surprised look on her face. She got up and said,"Go see Sango. Now!" He looked a little confused. " I just came to check up on you two young ladys. You have been gone for some time." Miroku said. Now that I thought about it...I should go find Tim. I went off running into the forest. I was calling his name. He didn't answer. He was starting to scare me. I was getting worried. Because he had been gone for a long time.

Tim came walking out behind a hedge with a big pile of wood. I took some of the wood from him and he was surprised to see me there. He smiled,"I missed you baby girl." I kissed his lips and said,"I missed you too baby boy." We walked back to where Kat and Miroku were. We dropped our fire wood and Kat and Miroku weren't there. I layed down and looked at the clouds. Tim layed down beside me.I cuddled close to him. I don't know if he liked it or not but I didn't want him to ever leave me. I love him too much to let him go. Kat and Miroku were looking for us. Kat said,"Maybe we should go back. They might be there." Miroku held her hand. Kat was about to slap him when all of the sudden he pulled her to him and hugged her tightly."If it weren't for you I wouldn't have realized that I loved Sango that much." he said. Kat stood there in surprise. Not knowing what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Kat said,"Miroku, if you love Sango...why are you grabbing my butt?" Miroku said,"It's the way I say hello." Kat started to blush."Well this is the way I say, Get your fucking hand off my ass!" she said. She slapped him. He was expecting that. Her slap left a bigger red mark than Sango's does.Kat didn't even mean to do that. It was kind of a reflex. She stared at her hand and then at Miroku's cheek. He was smiling."It wasn't even a perverted thing..I was just being me." Miroku said. Kat looked at him and then said,"Then go be yourself with Sango." Miroku started to walk away. Kat headed back to where we were making a fire and cooking fish.

Tim and I were still cuddling. He kissed my forehead and I kissed his lips. I didn't want this moment to end. But I knew it had to sometime soon.I just wish I could have fallen asleep in his arms..and never have woken up.All my problems would disappear in his arms. Kat sat down by us and said,"Hey you two love birds.We better head back." We looked up at her. Tim got up and pulled my hand so I could get up.We held hands all the way there. It was getting late. We gave the others some of our cooked fish. We ate with them."This is very delicious you two(Kat and I cooked it)." said Miroku."We are no Kagome but we try." said Kat. Kagome smiled at us. I think that Kagome likes us so far but I don't know about Sango. All she has shown us so far is a lot of jealousy.

After we ate Kat and I talked about leaving here and trying to get home. We came up with the idea that maybe if we tried the well, we could get home and be back on the swings. And maybe if Tim and I hold hands we will end up on the same swing. I don't want him to go back to Kentucky. I want him to come to Nebraska with me. We gave it a try. There must be a million ways that we could guess to end up home.The most chance we have is the well. Kat jumped threw first. We looked for her and she was no where to be found.Tim and I held hands tight. We jumped and there was a bright light. But before we could leave Miroku grabbed my other hand. We all landed in Nebraska.At the playground that I disappeared at. We were all laying in the sand. I smiled at Tim. He looked at me and we started to walk to my house.

Tim and I walked up to my room while Kat and Miroku stayed in the spare bedroom in the basement. No time had gone by in our would. My parents were at work and my sister was over at Alex's house.Tim and I layed on my bed. It finally wasn't empty. I turned on my music and layed on top of him. Not doing anything..just laying on him. He raised his head and kissed my lips. I held the kiss so it lasted a little longer. I put my head down on his chest when we finally got done kissing. I got off him and layed down beside him. He rolled over so he was kind of laying on me. I started to cry tears of joy. I have wanted this day to come for so long it's insane. He, again, wiped away my tears and we fell asleep.

Downstairs...Kat and Miroku were playing video games. They were playing the Inuyasha video game and Kat was winning."No fair!You cheated." Miroku yelled. Kat was playing as Miroku and Miroku was playing as Inuyasha. Miroku said,"I don't need to use wind tunnel on the game. I can just use my real wind tunnel!" He started to act like he was fighting and Kat was like,"Holy shit!" Miroku said,"No..I'm just playing around with you." He looked at her with a cute smile. She couldn't help but smile back. Kat continued playing the Inuyasha game. Haveing lots of fun beating Miroku at his own game. Kat must have won 100 times before Miroku gave up. Then she started to show him how the T.V. works.

It fasinated him. There were so many channels and he kept asking how all those people got in the box. Then he tried to get in the box. It didn't work out too well.He ended up with a ice pack on his forehead. Kat decided to show him the telephone. He was confused...so she tried something else. She tried to show him the computer. But that only made his head hurt. She decided to give up.She was headed up to my room to ask what we should do. While they were on their way..Tim and I were kissing a lot. He was a great kisser. Unfortunatly...it was my first time kissing so I bet it wasn't too enjoyable for him. Kat came in and laughed. Miroku looked at us like we were crazy.

We talked it over and decided we should try to see where the other swings lead.Kat was hoping one lead to Hiei (she loves him).Kat wanted to be the first one to jump. She picked a swing then jumped off when she got high enough. Tim and I followed her. Miroku soon did the same. Were we were I had no clue. But I saw this guy that looked like Hiei standing right in front of us.

A.N.

I know this is supposed to be about Inuyasha...so I made Miroku come with.


	7. Chapter 7

Hiei looked at us. He looked kind of confused.Then again who wouldn't? He just saw four people appear out of no where. Kat couldn't breathe. Tim and I were still holding hands. I looked over at him and his eyes were still closed.I kissed his cheek to try to let him know everything was ok.He smiled at me. I loved the way he smiled. Kat started to studder and hypervenolate. She couldn't believe it was Hiei.She had been waiting to see Hiei for a long time. And when I say a long time I mean a long time. She went over and gave him a hug. He was speachless. This stranger was just randomly hugging him and he didn't even try to push her away. We were kind of surprised. I mean Kat is human. I didn't think Hiei liked humans that much. Since he was a demon. Not to mention the Forbidden Child.

She stopped hugging him and she said," Oh...sorry...I'm Kat." She kind of did a little giggle.He gave a little smile. Which was so unlike him. She couldn't help but blush. Tim,Miroku and I were just kind of watching. We didn't really know what to do. We got off the ground, walked over to Kat and said hello. We introduced ourselves. He didn't seem to care. His attention was focused on Kat.He was a little amazed that she would have just gone over and hugged him. They talked for a little bit and I didn't want to stay overnight with Hiei so I tried to talk to Kat about going back to my house. We would have to find a way to get home first. I tried to ask Hiei if they had a playground around here. He took us to one. We said our goodbyes and said we would visit again.

We got on the swing...jumped off when we got high enough and we ended up back home. I don't know how we were doing this. It's kind of weird.It freaked me out and I was hoping it was a dream. But hoping it was real at the same time. The swing thing scared me a little bit but I am glad I get to hang out with Tim. I think he is the only one for me but I don't know. I'm too young to know. But I can think can't I? Anyway...when we got home again no time had changed in our world. My parents still weren't home. We decided that we should try to take Miroku home. I don't think my mom would like the fact that Tim is staying over night.She would hate it if a older..pervert stayed.He really didn't want to go but we said we should. Kat went back with him and Tim and I stayed home. We started to play the Inuyasha game. I was whooping Tim at it so he tried to tickle me and make me laugh. It worked. While I was laughing he opened up his wind tunnel and killed me.

He said,"Finally, I am victorious!" I couldn't help but laugh.He started to tackle me. Not hard or anything just playful.Then he started tickling me again and I laughed. I kissed him hoping it would make him stop. He didn't. He was having too much fun. I started to tickle him...but I don't think he was ticklish because he didn't even chuckle. Except when he was laughing at me. I threw my arms around him...and spun around so I was on top of him. Not him on top of me. I kissed his lips. He smiled and finally stopped tickling me. I was haveing so much fun I forgot what time it was. Jeff came in the door saying,"Hello." Like he normally did after work. I wasn't afraid of his reaction. I was just afraid of what he would think I was doing on top of Tim. I got up and Tim tryed to keep me there. I stayed there. I didn't want to do anything like that yet. He sat up and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"Do you want to meet Jeff?" I asked him. He didn't let me go...he just kept hugging me. "Not right now...I just want to hold you for a little longer." he said. I was fine with that. I was so happy right now. Jeff never comes in the basement anyway. I told him I was down there and that I was playing video games with Kat. Who came threw the front door when I said that.Good thing Jeff was taking a nap when she did. Kat came running downstairs and shielded her eyes thinking she interupted something. I laughed and said,"We are just hugging." Tim smiled. I rested my head on his shoulder. I thought it might be a good idea to get off him. I stood up and went over to the couch and layed down there. Tim layed down beside me. He wrapped his arms around me. I fell asleep. Kat said she would cover for me if Jeff came down looking for me. She would say that I was hiding. Then she would wake me up.

I was asleep for a long time. Kat was staying overnight. It was a Friday. Kat thought we looked so cute she put a blanket on us so we wouldn't get cold. It is really cold in my basement. While I was asleep she played Inuyasha. She loved it. Then when she would get bored she would watch T.V. I thanked her when I woke up."That was the best nap of my life." I said. Tim was still asleep so I stayed laying with him. But I was awake and watching Kat play Inuyasha. She jumped up and down when she killed Naraku."I win..I win." she whispered. I could tell she was trying not to wake Tim up. He was so cute while he slept. I wonder what he was thinking about. He had a calm look on his face. I just cuddled closer to him. I started to get cold. Jeff turned on the air conditioner. Tim just kept sleeping. Kat was still playing and I just was watching Tim sleep. He must have been the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life. I could just look at him for hours. He woke up and smiled when he saw me. I could tell he was getting cold too because he scooted closer and closer to me. He kissed me on the lips. Someone rang the door bell and I went to answer it. It was Hiei. I was so surprised.

He said,"Is Kat here?"


	8. Chapter 8

I just stood there speachless."Um...yeah she is on in." I said. He said,"I don't have much time. I just wanted to tell her something really quick." I said,"Ok...I'll go get her." I ran downstairs. Kat...the door is for you. She got up expecting it to be her mom or dad. When she got there. She froze in her steps. She would have never guessed. He looked at her and said," I kind of missed you." (Again...so unlike him.) She came outside and hugged him. He said he had to go and walked away. Kat went back inside smiling. I was a little curious about what happened.But then I thought...maybe I shouldn't ask.

I sat down by Tim. Even though I just took a nap I was getting tired. I fell asleep with my head laying on his lap. I woke up laying right beside him on my bed. I was hoping my mom didn't get home yet. I looked at my alarm clock and it said 4:30 p.m. I was surprised. I haven't been asleep very long. Tim was really tired. I got up and grabbed a extra blanket. I covered him and me up. This is one of the most happiest moments of my life.I didn't want to wake Tim up so after I got the blanket on us both, I just layed there with him. I was breathing threw my nose and I realized that he smelt really good.

I couldn't help but keep smelling him. I thought about it and I was being kind of weird. I stopped. I layed my head down. I was going to get up at 5:00 p.m. That is when Jeff normally wakes up from his nap. If not 5 then a little after. My mom would get home around then. I didn't want this moment to go away. Tim must have been exhausted from something. I layed there and turned on some music...not too loud though. It was really quiet in my room.I could hear Tim breathing. It made me happy to know he was with me.I am so lucky to have him. I loved the feeling of his arms around me. It was a warm feeling. Kat was downstairs just playing Inuyasha. I decided that Tim might not wake up for a while so I put the covers on him, and went downstairs. Kat might be getting lonely.

I played with Kat for a while. I looked at my watch and saw it was 4:55 p.m. I had to get Tim and Kat out of there. My parents wouldn't let me have them at my house. I wrote a note on the door saying I was sleeping over at Kat's house. I packed 3 blankets,3 pillows, some food and drinks, and some money. I knew exactly where we should stay. In one of my dreams I had...Tim and I stayed at a park. I wouldn't be afraid if Tim was there with me. If he didn't want to sleep there...we could always sleep in my backyard in a tent. I would say it was just me and Kat. I think that would be better. So I tore down the note and wrote a new one. I said that we would be in the backyard and Kat and I wouldn't come in the house. If they needed to talk to me they could call Kat's cell. I put down the phone number and stuck it to the door.

I didn't want to wake Tim up yet so I set up the tent and put the blankets and pillows down. It was a good sized tent so that no one would have to be squished together. But Tim and I would be anyway. I just want Kat to have her own space. I made it all nice in the tent and went inside to wake Tim up. Jeff was sleeping in late and my mom called and said that she was going to be home after she hung out with her friend at work. I remembered who that was. I said,"Ok..love you mom." Then I walked Tim outside and he layed down in the tent. I waited until he fell asleep before I went to get Kat.Tim didn't take very long. I knew he was tired. Kat thought it would be fun if Miroku slept over too. It was a big tent so she went to get him. She would have said Hiei but she didn't want anything like that to happen tonight. If you get what I'm saying.

Kat came back with Miroku and Tim was still asleep. I thought I would let him sleep and sleep with him. I knew that when he wakes up I would be tired and he would have all this energy and I wouldn't make him feel very good if I fell asleep.I had a feeling he would wake up some time soon anyway. I put on H.I.M. and fell asleep laying next to Tim. I was so happy right now that I didn't really care what would happen if my mom found me like this. It's not like we were doing anything anyway. Tim put his arm around me in his sleep. I was fast asleep and Kat and Miroku were playing the video game. We brought my small T.V. out and had a battery to hook it up to. Kat won of course. Except when Kat just let him win once to make him stop whining.

Miroku and Kat were messing around. When they got bored of the video game they played rock, paper, scissors...then thumb war. They must have got really bored because they brought my dog Roofie in the tent and taught her new tricks. Tim woke up before me and saw I was still asleep. He played the video game with Kat trying to be quiet.After that he waited by my side until I woke up. I woke up soon after he quite playing the video game. I woke up to his beautiful smile and everything was better. I had a nightmare about him. I had been having a lot of those for a while. Miroku said,"I'm getting a little hungry. Who wants to cook supper?" I already had a surprise for them. I packed ramen and chips. Kat had never eaten ramen before. I had hot water that I brought with. I took out the delicious food and everyone cheered. Kat ended up loving it.But then again...who wouldn't?


	9. Author's Note

I was just writing this to tell everyone who is reading this that the story will be on hold for a while. Actually a few months. My parents are getting a divorce and I am moving to a different state. So it will take me a while to write...but I already started chapter 9. I will try to get it done before I move


	10. Chapter 9

We all ate supper and after that none of us were allowed to sleep. Kat wanted to have Miroku fall asleep so she could draw a huge mustache on his face with Sharpie. I thought it would have been hillarious but I wanted to be nice today. I was in a good mood. We made an agreement the first one asleep has to be punished. Here is the punishment...the people who are awake...get to pull pranks on them. It doesn't matter how many. Of course...Tim and I didn't sleep at all. Kat was getting close to falling asleep but then she remembered that I would most likely put makeup on her. At the thought of that she was wide awake. Miroku drifted off into sleep after a little while. Kat asked for my eye liner and lip stick.I gave it to her and she had a lot of fun. Next she wanted eye shadow, then she painted his nails. I was surprised he didn't wake up. Kat laughed so hard after all of the evil work was done.He looked like a total chick.

We took a picture of him. I was definatly going to get copies of that. We all laughed. After things quieted down...I was laying down. I looked up at Tim...who was sitting up next to me on the sleeping bag. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was smiling the whole time. I was so happy. He looked down at me and realized I had been looking at him for a long time. He leaned towards me and kissed me. I didn't know if he was trying to get me to fall asleep or if he was just being sweet. If he was trying to get me to sleep it wouldn't work. Even though with a kiss like that I could have fainted. Miroku woke up for a little bit. He looked at his nails then fell back asleep. We just laughed more. I drank some Mountain Dew to keep me awake. Kat was starting to get a little tired...she tried to keep her eyes open but ended up falling over on top of Miroku and falling asleep like that. We took picture of them like that because I knew Kat wouldn't believe me without proof when I told her what happened.

So the only ones up were me and Tim. We didn't do anything to Kat because she would be embarrassed enough to know that she fell on top of Miroku...and stayed there. I wasn't going to fall asleep...no way...never. I started to get a little dizzy...so i drank some more pop.I know I didn't fall asleep then..but things did start to go black.Like I was drunk or something.I guess I just had too much sugar. When I woke up I was laying right next to Tim. Except Tim was still asleep. I looked around and I was the only one awake. I was trying to make sure Tim didn't do anything to me while I was asleep. That was the game and since Kat and Miroku both looked ridiculous then it was only fair I should have. I didn't see anything different when i looked at my arms and face. I took off the covers and I froze. I wasn't wearing any clothes. I looked down at Tim and he wasn't either. Who knows what could have happened that night. Things must have got crazy. I grabbed my clothes and put them on. I thought it would be nice of me to let Tim sleep. So I put the covers on him a little more just in case Kat woke up. I mean..he is mine to look at..not hers.

When that thought came to my mind a giggled a little. Not enough to wake anyone up but loud enough for myself to hear it. I thought I should go inside and make some breakfast. My mom and step dad were at work. I was about to get a pan out when Kat came inside. The guys slept in while we made breakfast. I was actually kinda surprised she woke up that early. Kat is known to sleep in until around 12 pm. I took out the picture of her and Miroku and she went bright red. "What the hell happened?" she asked me. I replied with a grin," You fell asleep on Miroku." She punched my arm in a kidding way. I knew she liked the fact that she was laying on Miroku. I mean...she does kinda like him. The only thing holding her back is the fact that Sango likes Miroku and that Hiei is being nice to her (Again so unlike him). We set the table and watched TV until the guys came inside. We got up and asked them what they wanted to drink. We all had orange or apple juice. I was loving this. But I was thinking maybe we should bring Miroku back to his world. When we were done me and Kat did the dishes and then sat down in the living room with the boys. I sat beside Tim with my head on his shoulder.

I grabbed Tim's hand and held it. He looked at me and gave me a cute smile. I couldn't help but smile back. We started to walk to the park because we all agreed that Miroku should go back. Of course we would go back with him. Before we left the house we wrote a note for my mom that I was over at a friends house and that I had my cell phone if they needed anything. We got on the swings and jumped off. We looked around and we were in Inuyasha's Forest. Miroku led the way. We met up with the others and talked for a little bit."Miroku..you big ass...we should be looking for Naraku and jewel shards and you are in another world having a party?" Inuyasha said. Miroku just smiled and said,"If you were doing what I was doing you would have wanted to stay there too." Sango took that the wrong way. Miroku had been talking about the video game when he said that and Sango thought that he was talking about doing something with Kat.

Sango glared at Kat coldly. Kat smiled a nervous smile. She really didn't do anything wrong on perpose. Nothing happened except for her falling asleep on top of Miroku and that was an accident. It was around lunch time when we were walking around. Miroku had stayed with the others. I realized that I had brought Koga's skirt with. I was thinking I should probably give it back to him. I mean..he can keep the shorts...but I don't think I could keep this. We were looking for Koga when he came up behind us and poked Kat on the sides. She screamed really loud (which is something I would normally do..but I'm not the one that got poked) and Koga laughed hard. I turned to him and said," I thought you might want this back." He looked at me sad and said," Does this mean I have to give you your shorts back?" I laughed and said,"No...keep them..please." He grinned and walked with us. Since we found Koga we really had no reason to be here...we could have gone to my house.But I think we were haveing too much fun to do that.

Time went by fast and it started to get dark. We decided to go back to our world. We went down the well and landed on the sand in the playground. We stayed at the playground for a little while before noticeing that Kat wasn' t there. I knew where she was...she was going to see Hiei. I figured we would stay here and wait for her. I was really shy around Tim ever since last night. I mean..I woke up naked..not knowing what happened. I layed down on the slide. Tim tried to lay beside me but it was a small slide so I thought it would only be nice if I asked if he wanted to lay on top of me. I said while blushing," If you want you can lay on top of me." He looked at me kind of shocked and layed down on me...gently though. He didn't take it the wrong way. He didn't think I was offering to have sex. I looked at my watch and saw that it was already 11 pm. Tim started to doze off. I did too...it was boring just waiting for Kat so there wasn't a lot we could have done.

When I woke up from my nap I looked at my watch and I had only been sleeping for 30 minutes. After 5 minutes Kat appeared on the sand. She looked at me and smiled. God knows what went on between her and Hiei. I smiled. She noticed Tim laying on me and winked. I looked at him..he was so cute when he slept. Not long after... he woke up and we started walking to my house. I still had lots of food and hot water stored in the tent so all we had to do was slip in the back yard and go in the tent.


End file.
